It makes me wonder, will he ever come back?
by IfOnLYHeKNeW
Summary: Jude has been living wo Tommy for about a year now. Everything is changing around her. Kwest and Sadie are now together. Jude and Tommy had many secrets no one knew about, but jude is going insane not being able to tell everyone why she misses him so much
1. Who Knew

It Makes Me Wonder……..Will he ever come back? (Jommy)

My day started out normal. I got up, took my shower, and got my coffee. I walked out the door at exactly 8:30 AM as normal. I arrived at G Major at 9:00. It was like clockwork since he left. I missed him so much, but I still couldn't admit to my self, that I LOVE him.

I hadn't written much since he left. I had no muse, everything I wrote was always about him, but now that he's gone, I have nothing.

Its been almost a year and I've lost every ounce of passion I had for music. I still had that journal, and I had tried to write, but everything was bad, no good, and flat out stupid. Except 1 song, but i couldn't think of anything past the first verse. I may need to show it to Kwest, but he's been so busy with Sadie that I haven't been able to even say hi. Mason was on Tour still. Man, I miss him.

I have absolutely no one. No one even cared any more. I had the band, but they were almost always recording or at open mic nights.

I walked into Studio C, guitar in hand, I was going to finish that song. I began to strum the strings I hadn't had the courage to touch since he left. Then I began to sing, low and raspy at first, it had been so long since I had sang, then loud I began to belt the words to this song that meant so much to me.

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

I couldn't think of anything else, it just wouldn't come. But I guess my audience

"That's the problem, I can't think of anything." I replied blankly.

This person had been to busy for me, until I found something that could make him money. Sadie had changed him, he wasn't the same Kwest, and there was not a thing I could do about it.

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

R&R


	2. Me and Jimmy Are Just Havin Some Fun

"Why cant you think of anything" he replied.

"Well Kwest, its quiet simple, since Tommy left, I have no muse what so ever, everything I once knew about music is gone." I stated without even looking up from the guitar I had been strumming.

"Jude, you don't need to let Tommy control you anymore, he's gone, and probably wont be back." Kwest said coldly.

"Don't let him control me! Kwest, you've had you head so far up Sadie's but here lately, that you haven't even said a simple 'Hey' to me! some days, I don't come in, and you don't even notice, and you know why, because your to caught up in my d sister to realize it!" I said the flood gates opening. Kwest look hurt really hurt.

"Jude...I'm...I'm really sorry I-I" Kwest said stammering trying to find his words.

"Save it Kwest, now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go find a plunger so you can pull you head out of miss princesses rear end" I said storming out of the studio and slamming the door behind myself. I ran to the one place in G-Major I held near and dear, the alley.

There were these things, things about me and Tommy no one could ever find out, bad things could quite possibly come from it. But I'm dieing here, on the cold cement I laid curled in a ball on. I needed to here his voice, feel his caressing touch, feel his soft lips pressed against mine. I missed him. And with no one to talk to I was literally going insane.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed seven digits that were all to familiar to me. one ring, two rings, three rings, this continued until I heard his voice, thinking he picked up, I began to sob into the phone, then I realized it was just voicemail "hey guys, its Tommy, sorry I couldn't answer you call, but leave a message and ill give you a ring" his recording replied.

"Hey Tommy, its almost been a year, please come back, I need you, and I miss you so much, well call me back, bye..." I hung up knowing he wouldn't call back, but hey, it was worth a shot. after that, things just started coming to me, I sat up from my previous spot on the ground and started to hum. then I sang quietly, what the heck, I began to yell my new single.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right _

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

I laid there for about another 20 minutes before a really upset Kwest came out and found me. I guess when he saw me lying there looking really pitiful he lost everything he had been holding inside of him, cause a couple tears spilled from his eyes.

My eyes were already red and puffy from tears, and now, they were getting worse.

"Jude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you, I just got caught up in Sadie and---and" Kwest said slowly, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I know Kwest" I said soothingly. I slowly stood up and wrapped him in a tight hug. I really missed him when he was caught up in Sadie, but now, he realized what he had done and was sorry.

"Kwest" I said pulling away from the hug just far enough to see his face.

"Yea" he replied slowly looking into my eyes.

""I have a new single I wanna record, I want it on the radio by Saturday" I demanded.

"Ok" he agreed. We walked back into the studio his arm rested on my back. We entered Studio A, Kwest sat down at the control table, I went into the booth with my guitar in hand. I began to record "Who Knew".

The words just rolled off my tongue "_I wish I could touch you again I wish I could still call you friend I'd give anything" _Tears brimmed my eyes as I sang the next part "_That last kiss I'll cherish Until we meet again And time makes It harder I wish I could remember But I keep Your memory You visit me in my sleep" _

Why did love suck so much. I have no idea, but I give up on it.

"You done great Jude, you can take a break, you have 10 minutes" I walked out of the studio to see Jamie and Patsy kissing in the lobby.

"Get a room" I whined as I walked past.

"Me and jimmy are just having so fun" Patsy remarked as she pulled away from Jamie. Jamie just smiled. I just kept on walking. When I reached the kitchen, I stopped and got some coffee.


	3. Life aint always beautiful

Tommy's POV-

I got up this morning at 10:00; I was supposed to be at the studio at 8:00. I was never on time any more. I stayed up all night drinking away her smile. I missed her so g dang much. but I left her, and there was jack squat I could do about it. I left her. I had to though, if I didn't have to leave, I wouldn't have. I get out of bed and turn on the radio and heard her sweet voice come though it

"_That last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again And time makes It harder I wish I could remember But I keep  
Your memory You visit me in my sleep My darling Who knew My darling My darling  
Who knew My darling I miss you My darling Who knew Who knew" _

"That was Jude Harrison with Who Knew" The announcer babbled on. I turned it off. I knew it was about me, but I couldn't go back, not just yet.

I stripped myself of my pajamas and put on clean clothes. After that I walked into the hall down the stairs and though the front door into my car.

My producer was furious I was 2 hours late, but I didn't care, I was busy thinking about Jude and her song. I had one for her to.

"Hey Drew, I have a new song" I admitted.

"Ok, go sing it for me" he shot back, still a little mad.

_Life aint always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down, it can break your heart _

Life aint always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day

But the struggles make you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has its own way of taken it's sweet time

CHORUS  
No, life aint always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride

Life aint always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin all these lonely miles

And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way

But the struggles make me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has its own way of taken it's sweet time

No, life aint always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride

"I'll get that to the radio as soon as I can" drew said smiling that I had such a great song. In his words, I promise, I'm not that conceited. I wanted it on the radio, which meant she would hear it and know I missed her, and that I could never replace her.

Yesterday, I got a message from her, saying she missed me. I wanted to go back, so bad, stupid Darius he made me leave her.

All I really ever wanted was her...


	4. Stay Strong

Judes POV-

Me and Kwest were in the car on the way to lunch when I flicked on the radio, it was a commercial.

"I hate the radio" I joked.

"don't we all" Kwest chuckled.

"And now Tom Quincy and his 1st single on his up and coming solo album "Life aint always beautiful" babbled the stupid person on the other end of the radio.

I reached in to change the station, but Kwest stopped me

"Don't touch that radio!" he broke in.

"Fine, ok" I snapped and leaned back into my seat.

"Life aint always beautiful sometimes it's just plain hard Life can knock you down, it can break your heart" Tommy cooed from the other end of the radio.

I felt like crying, but I wasn't, I was going to stay strong.

"And I wish for just one minute I could see your pretty face Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way But the struggles make me stronger And the changes make me wise And happiness has its own way of taken it's sweet time" he continued.

Kwest reached over and turned it off and looked at me solemnly.

"I'm sorry gir-, sorry" he soothed me.

"It's ok," I offered in reply, even though I could feel my heart ripping open an old wound.


End file.
